


Squeak

by Soarinwater



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Important OTP Questions, One Shot, Shipping, Short, Word Count 0 - 500, Wordcount: 100-500, tsustar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soarinwater/pseuds/Soarinwater
Summary: Important OTP Question - Who sits in the squeaky chair just to annoy the other?Answer, Both of them.





	

“Tsu – Stop that” Black*Star dangled from his typical crunch bar, staring at her upside down. 

She’d simply return her meister’s comment with a cheesy looking grin as she sat down in the chair that Maka had basically brought over, fuming. And honestly, she now knew why. Because Soul must have been doing the same thing that she was doing currently, and she was really just doing it all in good fun, and though she wasn’t the one for revenge – this was pretty close to it. 

She’d simply return with a lean back in the chair a loud squeaking erupting from it’s joints below. 

He wasn’t the type to get annoyed by much, so she couldn’t explain why this was getting to him? Maybe it was interrupting his workout? Who knew. Though that squeak clearly made him a bit more annoyed with the face he made, though he proceeded to continue on with his crunches counting from where he thought he left off “67 -68 -69—!” 

Tsubaki had spun in the chair again, now facing away from him, playfully peering over her shoulder and back at him, smiling to herself, stifling a giggle. She’d look away momentarily, leaving him alone for now, having enough fun with his counting mishaps for the time being. Although that also meant her back was there and wide open to whatever Black*Star decided his next set of shenanigans will be. 

This consisted of said meister removing himself silently from his bar, counting like he would previously “70, 71….” And slowly closing the space between the two of them. Slowly slowly. 

Until suddenly he’d grab one side of the chair before giving said squeaky chair a solid yank and sent it spinning rapidly with her still on it. With precision timing as well he’d time it so that he’d leap onto the chair wedging in beside her as that chair spun and spun, causing the two children to laugh harder and harder. 

Eventually though, it slowed to a stop though the weapon and meister’s world kept spinning, the two of them fighting to get up first only to stumble for a few steps, Tsubaki’s fit of laughter turning into a teary eyed one when Black*Star tripped over his left out shoes, although the same thing occurred to her with the sofa – though she could have sworn it was at least two feet the other way. 

Though the fit of laughter still continued between the two of them, only glances at the other would set them off again for no particular reason, and eventually the two ended up slumping down the ground breathing heavily, grinning stupidly.


End file.
